1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket for alternatively creating an electrical plug-in connection having a first plug that on a plug-in side end has several contact pins and, surrounding these, a sleeve-shaped section of a plug housing with a locking recession, or a having a second plug constructed in the form of a jack connector that has a plug shaft with a contact sleeve and a contact tip, whereby the first plug and the jack connector can be plugged in a plug-in direction into the socket and whereby the socket comprises a locking arm with a locking protrusion that, in the plugged-in state of the first plug, engages in the locking recess in the plug housing of the first plug, and an actuation unit that, based on a passive position, can be displaced in the plug-in direction to an active position, and in the active position, it acts on the locking arm and disengages the locking protrusion from the locking recession of the first plug.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Such sockets are known. The socket has on the one hand electrical contact elements to create an electrical plug contact with a first plug that possesses multiple electrical contact elements in the form of plug pins, and in particular is constructed in the form of an XLR plug. Such XLR plugs are particularly widespread for audio applications and standardized accordingly. On the other, the socket has corresponding electrical contact elements to create an electrical plug contact with a jack connector. A jack connector has a plug shaft with a contact sleeve that constitutes the electrical contact element of the jack connector, and a contact tip electrically insulated from it that also constitutes one of the electrical contact elements of the jack connector. Moreover, the jack connector can have between the contact sleeve and the contact tip an electrical contact ring that constitutes an additional electrical contact element of the jack connector. To allow plugging in either the XLR plug or jack connector, the socket has a corresponding plug-in opening.
Conventional sockets of this type have a lock for the XLR plug as is common in XLR plug contacts to secure the XLR plug from being pulled out unintentionally. However, the jack connector inserted into the socket only snapped into place by a spring-elastic element that engages in a constriction of the contact tip. By pulling on the cable, the jack connector can be partially or entirely pulled out of the socket with a corresponding interruption of the electrical contacts.